Whenever Someone Mistakes You For Someone Else
by westwindwaker
Summary: Captain Kurotsugi searched for the traitors in his own way. He sent robot 1221 to capture Ichimaru Gin. However, robot 1221 brings back someone else instead... Thankfully, Ukitake was willing to watch over the stranger during his stay in the Soul Society.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Gintama.

**When Someone Mistakes You For Someone Else, They Often Try To Make It Up To You, But Not Always**

Ch. 1

After Aizen's betrayal, Soul Society has been doing everything they could to find the traitors. Even Captain Kurotsugi was asked to help. Faced by the Head Captain's order, he really couldn't refuse. However, Mayuri decided to find the traitors through his own methods. Instead of looking for Aizen, he decided to look for Ichimaru Gin.

In order to look for the former captain of the third division, Mayuri made a robot. Unfortunately, Mayuri did not have a picture of Gin. Instead, he programed a list of characteristics Gin possessed, and told it to bring him back here. The characteristics were: silver hair, male, wears white, has a sword, and is named Gin.

As robot number 1221 left, Mayuri couldn't help but think that maybe he should've been more specific… _'Oh well,'_ he thought to himself, _'It's not like anyone else has those characteristics…'_

* * *

Sakata Gintoki couldn't help but feel that someone was following him. As the silver-haired man looked over his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of purple hair swiftly hidden behind a pole. However, unlike Sa-chan's hair, it was cut short.

Gintoki dismissed the matter soon as he had more pressing concerns. An idiot was walking right towards him. An idiot that Gintoki has known for a very long time: one Kotarou Katsura. Intent on ignoring him, Gintoki didn't get very far before Katsura spotted him.

"Gintoki," Katsura called out, falling into step beside him, "Have you seen Tatsuma recently? He wrote to me a couple of months ago about his plans to visit."

Gintoki sighed. Great, the curly-haired idiot was going to visit. He answered honestly, "I haven't seen that idiot since the Renho incident. Anyways, did he mention why he was going to visit, Zura?"

Katsura responded in an affronted way, "It's not Zura! It's Katsura! Seriously, Gintoki, we've known each other for a long time. You know I don't like that nickname." After pouting a little, the Jouishishi leader continued, "Tatsuma mentioned that he wanted to visit his old comrades."

Gintoki groaned. He didn't really feel like dealing with Bakamoto at the moment. Katsura stilled for a moment, but continued on immediately after, breaking Gintoki out of his thoughts.

Katsura spoke in a serious, hushed voice, "Gintoki, we're being followed."

Gintoki answered casually, "I noticed. She's been there for a while now."

"She, Gintoki?" Katsura questioned, "How do you know this?"

Gintoki replied, "Have you ever seen a man with purple hair, Zura?"

Katsura thought for a moment and started to speak, "Actually, doesn't Takasugi-"

Gintoki shook his head. "Doesn't count," Gintoki said, "He has purple highlights, not hair. There's a difference."

Katsura replied hesitantly, "If you say so Gintoki. Regardless, if she's a female or not, please be careful."

Gintoki gave Katsura a reassuring look and spoke, "I'll be fine, Zura. I know how to take care of myself."

Katsura gave Gintoki a reproachful look and scolded him, "Gintoki, the last time you told me that you'd be fine, you ended up nearly dying."

Gintoki raised an eyebrow and shot a pointed look at Katsura, "That was years ago, Zura! How was I to know that the bridge was going to collapse under my weight?"

Katsura pinched the bridge of his nose in disbelief and lectured him, "Gintoki, you were jumping up and down on that bridge! You're lucky that Takasugi found Sensei in time."

Gintoki rolled his red eyes, and replied, "I'll try to be careful, Zura."

Katsura huffed and started saying, "The last time you said that-"

Unfortunately, Katsura did not get to finish his sentence because the Shinsengumi turned the corner in front of them and Katsura had to make himself scarce or be arrested. So Katsura made himself scarce, somehow managing to avoid the attention of the Shinsengumi for once.

Not feeling like dealing with the Shinsengumi at the moment, Gintoki only waved in greeting and continued on his way. It's not like they wanted to particularly deal with him either.

Now, alone once again, Gintoki resolved to be careful about the person following him, like he'd told Katsura he would be. Still, it's not like she would suddenly start attacking him…

Then again, Gintoki realized, this was an anime and whenever someone says that something _won't_ happen, it inevitably _will_. Such is the rule of all things literature when someone says 'at least it couldn't be worse' or something along those lines.

So, a few minutes into the fact that Gintoki was indeed alone, he wasn't all that surprised when the person following him tried to get him with some kind of projectile. It was a bolt of electricity, he realized, when it diffused harmlessly into the ground.

Still, it wouldn't be so harmless if the person managed to land a hit. It would probably stun him for a few minutes.

While dodging the endless bolts of electricity, Gintoki searched for his opponent and drew his bokuto. Seeing a shadow, the samurai carefully made his way towards it, making sure to keep dodging the electricity.

When he was almost within striking distance, Gintoki tripped and fell flat on his face. Unfortunately, someone had left a banana peel on the ground. While he was only down for a couple of seconds, that was enough time for his assailant to hit him with one of those bolts.

It hurt, to have electricity arcing through his body. Furthermore, he couldn't move with the electricity messing with his nerves. Therefore, Gintoki couldn't act as his assailant paced towards him. All he could do was wait, probably for his death. After all, a lot of people did want him dead.

Strangely enough, by the mechanical sounds produced by his assailant, he couldn't help but think she was a robot. His musings were cut short as he felt the unmistakable chill of a needle piercing his neck. Within seconds, the man was unconscious, the unknown substance having quickly taken effect.

* * *

A few weeks after Captain Kurotsugi sent robot number 1221 to search for Ichimaru Gin, he received an email from said robot detailing that it had captured the target and was bringing him to his lab.

Instead of returning to his lab as fast as possible, Captain Kurotsugi reluctantly stopped by the fourth division and notified Captain Unohana of his catch. Once she had caught wind of his plan, Captain Unohana had demanded to be there when it finally succeeded. It seemed that she didn't trust him enough to not experiment on Ichimaru. He didn't dare cross her; Unohana is scary when she is angry.

Kurotsugi continued on his way with Unohana by his side. By the time they arrived at his lab, number 1221 had already returned. At its feet, a man was sprawled haphazardly on the ground, as if someone dropped him. On closer inspection, that man was not Ichimaru Gin.

Sure, the man had silver hair and was wearing white. However, instead of having a zanpakuto, the man had a bokuto. A wooden sword is not a real sword in Kurotsugi's opinion. Also, the man's hair was curly, not straight. Although it did occur to Kurotsugi that it might all be a disguise, the man had a lot less spiritual pressure than Ichimaru. At most, the man would probably be able to see ghosts occasionally.

By the time Kurotsugi was done inspecting the man, Unohana was already kneeling by his side. She was giving him a medical once over. As she checked his eyes, she seemed surprised. Kurotsugi soon guessed why. The man had red eyes.

Once she was done checking over the man, Unohana looked a little worried. She soon explained, "That is definitely not Ichimaru. Also, his breathing is a bit too slow for comfort. I'm going to take him back to Squad 4 with me."

After she picked up the man and was about to leave, Unohana shot Kurotsugi one last look and said, "By the way, you should mention this at the Captain's meeting in a couple of hours. Also, tell Nemu to talk to the other lieutenants about this matter."

* * *

In the end, it was decided that the man, Gintoki, would stay with Ukitake Jushiro until he could get back to his own dimension. Kurotsugi had done some research, and had figured out that the dimension that Gintoki came from only connects with their own once a month. In the meantime, Ukitake had volunteered to watch over the stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Gintama.

**When Someone Mistakes You For Someone Else, They Often Try To Make It Up To You, But Not Always**

Ch. 2

Gintoki's head hurt quite a bit when he woke up, even though he had no recollection of going drinking the night before. In fact, his memories of the day previous were quite scattered. He remembered being dragged out of bed by Shinpachi, lazing around inside reading Jump, and going out to play pachinko. However, he didn't remember arriving at the pachinko parlor. All he could recollect was something about Zura and purple hair. He had to wonder briefly then, if Zura had gotten a new wig.

Oh well, it didn't matter if Zura decided to finally wear a wig to live up to his name. All that Gintoki was interested in right now was staying in bed for as long as he could before Shinpachi came to wake him up. With that thought in mind, Gintoki pulled the blankets around him tighter to snuggle deeper in their warmth.

When he thought it was time to finally get up, and Shinpachi _still_ hadn't woken him up, Gintoki decided to open his eyes. What greeted him when he opened them though was not his bedroom ceiling. Instead, it looked remarkably like one of those found in a hospital. Curious, Gintoki looked around and met the eyes of a white-haired man.

"Ah, you're awake," the man greeted with a smile. "I'm Ukitake Jushiro, captain of the 13th division."

Knowing it was expected of him, Gintoki parted with his own name, "I'm Sakata Gintoki." Left unspoken by Gintoki was the words 'where exactly am I'. He didn't want to sound cliché after all.

Ukitake soon answered his unspoken question anyways, "Sakata-kun, you are currently in Soul Society, a dimension different from your own. By accident, Captain Kurotsugi mistook you for someone else, and that is why you're here. Unfortunately, you won't be able to return home for almost a month." Ukitake bowed his head, "You have my deepest apologies."

Figuring that Ukitake was a good guy, Gintoki waved his hand briefly and said, sighing, "You don't need to apologize, Ukitake-san. What am I supposed to do for a month?"

Ukitake visibly brightened at this and answered, "You can live with me!" At Gintoki's raised eyebrows, he continued, "You need a place to stay after all, and not all of the other captains are as accepting to outsiders as I am."

"Oh, why not," Gintoki replied. He didn't really need to make the captain sad by declining his offer. Anyways, Ukitake's concerns were quite real. "By the way," Gintoki continued, noticing he was in pajamas, "Where are my clothes?"

"They were dirty, so the squad 4 members washed them for you," Ukitake replied, pointing to the pile of clothing in the corner.

Gintoki looked and saw that they were all there. He started to get off the bed saying, "I'm going to go change so…"

Ukitake seemed to get the message and soon left the room, closing the door behind him. True to his word, Gintoki changed clothes. He did notice that his bokuto was missing however.

Once done, Gintoki slid the door open to find Ukitake there waiting for him. Silently, he gestured for Ukitake to lead the way.

Instead of going, however, Ukitake continued to talk to a female doctor. She had dark hair braided in the front. They seemed to know each other very well, especially since Ukitake kept calling her by what was probably her first name, Retsu.

Once he failed to get Ukitake's attention, Gintoki just decided to wait it out. Unexpectedly however, Retsu soon walked over to him and introduced herself, "Hello, Sakata-san. I'm Unohana Retsu, captain of the 4th division. How are you feeling?"

Although Unohana had a kind smile on her face, Gintoki had the feeling that lying to her would be very, very bad, and that he should never cross her under any circumstances. He replied slowly, "My head hurt a lot earlier, but it's gotten better for the most part. I think I'll survive, Unohana-san."

Unohana nodded, and seemed like she was considering something for a second. "Well then, Sakata-san," she pulled something out from behind her back and continued, "I believe you want this back, correct? I had a hard time getting it away from Captain Kurotsugi." She stopped for a moment and then continued with a sly grin, "He was trying to figure out why it shoots out soy sauce when you press the handle."

Gintoki blushed, and accepted his bokuto murmuring, "I'm not even the one who made that adjustment…"

Unohana laughed quietly, and started walking away, saying, "Sakata-san, please look after Jushiro-kun for me. He's supposed to be taking it easy."

Gintoki looked back over to Ukitake, and found that he had a slight blush on his face as well. Now both of them were embarrassed.

Ukitake saw Gintoki's curious eyes, and sighed saying, "I suppose you'll need to know this if you're living with me. Unohana-san gets concerned about me because I have a chronic sickness."

Gintoki nodded, "I'll make sure to watch out for it this next month. Shall we get going?"

Ukitake nodded, and started leading the way. It was a long walk, so Ukitake started a conversation to pass the time, "So, Sakata-kun, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

It was in this way that an epic conversation about samurai, Jump, candy, and strawberry milk started between the two, lasting all the way until they reached the 13th squad's barracks.

**A/N I've finally finished the second chapter :) If anyone has any suggestions for what may happen, or theories, I'll be happy to hear them. That way the story will be even better.**


End file.
